


Сейчас и после

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Mini R-NC-21 [5]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в сущности, здесь не так уж и плохо</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сейчас и после

**Author's Note:**

> игровые условности, упоминания насилия и каннибализма

Она уже почти привыкла к этому месту. 

Здесь часто идет дождь, а из леса тянет гнилью, и иногда в тонких нитях выливающегося из чащи тумана точно мерцают крошечные искры, совсем не похожие на светлячков, но это всего лишь мелочи. С ними вполне можно смириться, как и с кваканьем лягушек, раздающимся всю ночь напролет. У свежих овощей, только что вытащенных из земли, почему-то плесневелый привкус, но они все равно не хуже тех, которые мисс Уикерботтом покупала у зеленщика. По крайней мере, насколько она сама их помнит. Самое неприятное — зловещие тени, обступающие костер по ночам, но даже они — не худшие соседи из тех, с кем мисс Уикерботтом доводилось иметь дело. По крайней мере, тени бесшумны. И не оставляют за собой никакого мусора, только ощущение досады. 

Конечно, скоро наступит зима, ее близость чувствуется во всем — ночи длиннее, дожди холоднее, ветер переменился — но благодаря Вольфгангу мисс Уикерботтом будет обеспечена мясом первое время. 

Местные птицы состоят только из костей и перьев, слишком мало материала для приличного супа, а ловля лягушек несколько опасна — они только кажутся безобидными, на самом же деле при нападении стаи можно погибнуть. Чуть южнее, за каменным плато, водятся антилопы с рогами, похожими на штопоры, но мисс Уикерботтом здраво оценивает свои шансы: возможно, ей удастся усыпить пару или чуть больше, но останутся остальные, и им едва ли понравится, что незнакомый человек уносит одну из них, чтобы нарезать на куски, съесть и сесть у огня в снятой шкуре. Отказываться от охоты на антилоп окончательно мисс Уикерботтом не собиралась, это было бы крайне иррациональное решение — рано или поздно, вероятно, ей все-таки придется перейти и к подобным действиям; если ей повезет, то антилопы не уйдут в одночасье прочь, как сделали это свиньи, жившие за лесом. 

Так или иначе, на данный момент у нее было другое решение: мужчина, который десять дней назад пришел со стороны болот. Он явно не предполагал, что пожилая леди может представлять для него угрозу, ее скромный наряд — к счастью, твид не портится от стирки в озерной воде, а свиная шкура предохраняет его от чада костра и особо затяжных дождей — превосходная мимикрия. Мисс Уикерботтом — как богомол, прячущийся на цветке, а этот внушительный внешне, но легкомысленный Вольфганг, — кажется, так он представился — оказался насекомым, попавшим в ловушку. Несколько примитивная метафора, но отказать ей в верности невозможно: как только мисс Уикерботтом окончательно пришла к выводу, что дружеский союз будет менее эффективен, чем медленное убийство, она сразу же отбросила формальную гостеприимность и парализовала Вольфганга с помощью паучьего яда, полив им вяленые ягоды, предложенные в качестве обеда. После этого оставалось только подрезать сухожилия на ногах и правильным образом завязать веревку. 

Вольфганга можно было бы и убить, но сохранять его живым намного выгоднее: даже засушенное мясо в такой сырости быстро портится, но не живое. Пока его сердце бьется, он — идеальное живое хранилище, и мисс Уикерботтом нужно заботиться только о том, чтобы он дожил до зимы. К счастью, здесь хватает ягод, и овощи с устроенных рядом с кострищем грядок растут достаточно быстро, чтобы можно было отбросить возможные основания для беспокойства. 

Конечно же, остаются нравственные аспекты. Во-первых, тот факт, что каннибализм — одно из ключевых табу в западной культуре, и его нарушение требует определенных душевных усилий, непросто переступить через нечто настолько однозначно осуждаемое, но мисс Уикерботтом вполне готова пойти на небольшие социальные жертвы, к тому же поблизости нет ни одного человека, кроме самого Вольфганга, а значит, некому будет увидеть правду, некому будет ее осудить. Во-вторых, оставался сам факт убийства, но он тем более не вызывал у мисс Уикерботтом сомнений: если каннибализм был табу, то вот насилие менее утилитарное давно уже стало неотъемлемой частью историй о пропавших людях. Всегда находятся те, кого отважному Робинзону приходится убить, но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. Мисс Уикерботтом никогда не попадалась книга, где вернувшемуся домой страннику — в особенности, страннику поневоле — предъявляли бы официальные обвинения, связанные с грехами, которые тот поневоле совершил. 

К тому же мисс Уикерботтом не уверена, что сможет отсюда выбраться, и, в определенной степени, это ее успокаивает. 

Хотя Вольфганг разговаривает с ней — возможно, надеясь на освобождение — ей вполне убедительно удается думать о нем исключительно с утилитарной точки зрения: как о мясе, внутренностях, возможно, даже коже, хотя она не особенно уверена, что из человеческой кожи можно сделать что-то надежное: если верить историческим источникам, она неплоха для создания пергамента, но едва ли подойдет для пошива куртки. Лучше сосредоточиться на мясе. Кожа на груди и боках у Вольфганга выглядит обвисшей, мышцы уже начали исчезать, он сам кажется скукожившимся, точно усохшим, но в нем еще достаточно сил, чтобы жить. 

Достаточно мяса, чтобы накормить ее. 

На вкус он не хуже местных животных. Мисс Уикерботтом отрезала от него большой кусочек мяса еще в самом начале — с левого предплечья, сейчас рана, больше похожая на обычную царапину, уже затягивается, ее прячет под собой выступающий гребень темной коросты. Раны, которые придется нанести позже, вряд ли закроются так же легко. Мисс Уикерботтом несколько абстрактно представляет себе, как будет выглядеть тело после того, как она начнет отрезать более заметные части — она почти уверена, что кости можно будет не пилить, а только загонять нож в уже обнажившиеся суставы, чтобы избавиться от тех частей, с которых мясо срезано уже полностью. Она читала в книгах, что примерно так это и делается, а у нее нет никаких оснований не доверять книгам. Даже в этом диком краю они еще ни разу ее не подводили.

Она старается перенести все возникающие вопросы в то поле, на котором привыкла играть, и если речь идет о том, что будет с ней после, — то этим «после» оказывается середина зимы, к которой Вольфганг точно будет мертв, а не более отдаленные времена. 

Среди пауков, которые ушли отсюда в лес, был один, очень крупный, не опускавшийся на все восемь лап, а державшийся прямо, почти как человек, и мисс Уикерботтом даже показалось, что она видит человеческие глаза на его покрытой жесткими черными волосками морде. Возможно, когда-то этот паук тоже был человеком — человеком, попавшим сюда так же, как мисс Уикерботтом или Вольфганг — но это место превратило его в химеру: чудовища не съели его, но точно поглотили снаружи, изменили, сделав себе подобным. Это подводит мисс Уикерботтом к мысли о том, что она сама тоже может стать чудовищем, сначала — в метафорическом смысле, нарушая табу человеческого общества, а после — и буквально. 

Ее трудно назвать суеверной, — суеверия плохо уживаются со знанием — но это место слишком необычно, чтобы мисс Уикерботтом могла отрицать его мистическую природу. Даже когда тени отступают от нее, они облепляют Вольфганга, как болотный гнус, их можно разглядеть на его лице, в глазах, пробивающимися в рот и заползающими под одежду. Вполне возможно, что однажды они точно так же облепят мисс Уикерботтом, проскользнут в ее душу, чтобы разорвать изнутри. 

Но это — всего лишь предположение, полагаться на факты гораздо рациональнее. Зима ближе с каждым днем, но у мисс Уикерботтом есть мясо, овощи, кое-какая теплая одежда, а значит — неплохие шансы ее пережить. Это — то «после», с которым она готова иметь дело.


End file.
